The present invention relates to a noise filter, and more particularly, to a noise filter adaptable for various cable widths.
Conventionally, in a notebook size personal computer, so-called a flat cable has been used for signal transmission when an image is output from a main PC body to a monitor. In order to remove noise on the flat cable, a noise filter is disposed over the flat cable. For example, laid-open Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H2-8009 discloses a noise filter in which a core and a case holding the core are integrally formed to hold the flat cable. However, with such arrangement, a plurality of cases has needed to be prepared in accordance with various flat cable widths.
Laid open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-332136 discloses a noise filter in which a case is attached to the cores after the flat cable is pinched by the cores. However, the cores need to be fixed to the flat cable, for example, the cores pinching the flat cable need to be held with a hand. This lowers assembleability or workability.